The Athlete and the Engineer
by bonehunters6
Summary: Korra is the best athlete at her school. Asami is the smartest. And when Korra needs her help, can this two work out their differences? High school AU. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is my hand at a Korrasami fanfiction. A highschool AU **

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter One: Science is hard**

"Korra, you're late for practice again."

Korra walked into the gym for after school practice. She was in her high school's bending team, as the water bender. Her captain, Mako-their fire bender-and his younger brother Bolin- their earth bender-stood there waiting for her to arrive. Korra smiled at them.

"Sorry Mako. I was being held up by Tenzin. Our air bending lessons were taking a turn for the better, and I guess we just lost track of time."

Mako began rubbing his temples. He pointed towards the practice arena. "Lets just get started. We have a big meet this weekend and at the rate we are practicing, we'll never even survive the first round."

"Oh come on now, Mako. Look at this face," Bolin went over and grabbed Korra's face. "'I'm so sorry. Mako, please forgive me.'" Bolin said in a high voice. Slapping his face, the fire bender sighed. "OK, OK. You've convinced me Korra. Now, let's get practicing."

XXXXXX

After two hours of a vigorous practice, Korra walked through the hallways of Aang's Academy, Republic City's most prestigious school for benders and non-benders. Her short cropped hair was still dripping with water from her shower. Though she could have bended the water out, Korra liked the cool feeling on her shoulders. It felt…...nice.

_Time to go home. Air Temple Island. To more studying. Ugh, this sucks. I am 17 years old. I need to be doing teen things. Not studying bending all day long. Partying, hanging out with friends, whatever. _

So busy in thought, Korra didn't even notice the person in front of her. Hitting the lone student, Korra fell on the floor. Cursing, she rubbed her head. "Hey, what's the big idea bub?"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." Korra looked at the other student, surprised to her a girls voice. The girl was…...pretty. Long black hair, matching lipstick and black framed glasses, the student stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Asami, and I can't be sorry enough Avatar."

Korra smacked the hand away. "Whatever. Just look where you're going next time."

Korra got up and walked away, not seeing the hurt look on the girls face.

Finally arriving home, Korra went to her room and laid on her bed, getting some rest before having to go out and train. This was her life. Train, train, train. Hardly any time for rest. And even though she enjoyed being the Avatar, it got tedious at times. Sighing, Korra rubbed her eyes. Between school and training, she could barely think about herself.

"Korra?" Tenzin knocked at the door. Korra felt her muscles beginning to hurt. "Come in."

Tenzin popped his head in. "Time to train."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Asami walked into her dad's mansion, carrying her heavy bookbag stuffed with binders, papers, and of course, textbooks. "Daddy, I'm home."

She heard him call down from his office. "Hello sweetie. I'll be in my office."

Asami smiled and walked up to her room, lugging her stuff up the flight of steps. Going into the only place she can get away from the world, the prodigy engineer flung her bag in the corner, wanting to rest her brain. All day study could be _very _exhausting. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander.

_The engineering team is so ready for the meet Friday. We have the greatest minds of my generation. Opal, Jinora, myself. Nothing can stop us. Unless someone bails, but I doubt it. Wonder how many people will come? Korra? What? I don't want that girl there. She acted like such a bitch to me today. I get that I'm a nerd, but I mean, everyone is smart at the Academy. You know what, just let it go Asami. She is the big bad Avatar and can do as she please. _

Not wanting to open her eye's, Asami quickly fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Punches in the Face**

"Alright class, here is last weeks test," Mrs. Zhu Li told her physics class. All the students murmured excitement among themselves, since this test was one of the biggest of the year. As Zhu Li was passing them back, Korra turned around and faced Mako.

"I totally aced that thing. Better be prepared to eat my A." Korra gloated. Mako just smirked. "Why don't we wait for the test. Then we'll see who is best."

Zhu Li got to Mako and handed him the test, that consisted of several pages of grueling math and science problems. Grabbing the paper before Korra could snatch it, Mako held it up to himself.

"Ha, an A-. Top that." Korra just looked at him and laughed, confident in herself. She kept thinking of all the nights she…..had meant to study. Her smile suddenly faded. She had just remembered she had never studied for the test. Korra just had acted confident that day. And that confidence must have never left.

Until now.

Getting the test back, Korra looked down at the paper. And the red F written on it. Korra's face flushed with embarrassment, and as Mako looked over her shoulder, she scooped up her test and stuffed it into her book bag. Coughing, she looked back at Mako.

"Oh, it was B. It seems you win." Korra smiled, trying to throw the other boy off. Mako just stared at her. Shrugging, he just looked back to the front of the class. "Looks like Asami got another A+."

Korra couldn't keep the shock off her face. "Who?"

"Umm…...Asami. Only the smartest girl in our grade." But Korra just gave him a blank look. "Since when?"

"Since ever Korra," Mako had confusion written all over his face. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, hey look. Mrs. Zhu Li is about to start. Better pay attention now."

Mako nearly slapped his face. Korra smirked. Grabbing her notes, she happened to glance over at the girl named Asami. She basically looked the same as yesterday. Same makeup, same glasses. The girl had a dark, long-sleeve t-shirt and leather pants on. They suited her.

_Wait, why did I think that? Meh, doesn't matter. Just focus back to your notes. _Korra began writing down what her teacher began to write on the board.

XXXXXXXX

Korra and Bolin were in gym class, sparring with each other. Bolin launched some earth discs at Korra's face. The water tribe girl quickly dodged the three projectiles and flung her own discs at Bolin. The earthbender dodged the first two, but failed to miss the third one, getting hit right in the gut. Sent flying, Bolin landed with a thud.

Korra laughed and walked over to him. "Ope, you just got earthbent, bitch."

"Please, oh mighty and powerful Avatar, do not annihilate me. All I ask is for your mercy." Bolin pleaded. The locked eyes, then both laughed, enjoying the fun they were having. Korra reached out a hand and picked Bolin up off the ground. The boy brushed off some dirt on his shirt. "You're getting better."

Korra brushed back her hair. "Thanks. I've been doing a lot training. Gotta be ready for the big meet this weekend."

"Well, after what Mako told me, you might need more than bending training."

"What are you talking about?"

Bolin shrugged. "He told me you failed that physics test."

Korra could feel the heat rushing through her face. "How did he-"

"Know? Well, he just assumed, since, you know, hid it from him and tried to change the subject."

"Ugh, this is bad. I'm already doing horrible in that class. Now Tenzin is going to kill me. Or worse."

"Don't worry Korra. You'll at least be able to come to this meet," rubbing at his shoulder, he added. "But probably none after that."

"I'm so fucked." Korra was so busy fretting, she didn't even notice the earth disc heading right for her. Making contact, Korra went flying. Lin Beifong walked over. "Stop talking and get back to sparring."

XXXXXXXXX

Korra walked into the air temple. Only to be greeted by Tenzin.

"Korra, why have I received a letter saying you are failing physics?" Tenzin asked. Korra rubbed the back of her head. "Well, maybe because…..I am."

"You know this is unacceptable. We made a deal that grades came before the bending team."

"Well, maybe if you weren't making me train 24/7, I could be passing all my classes."

Tenzin looked at her and sighed. "I suppose you're right. And I'm just as much to blame."

Korra blinked in surprise, not thinking her teacher would say that. "Really? Well, than what do you want me to do?"

"Korra, I'd like you to meet your new tutor. Ms. Sato," he pointed towards one of the doors, where the girl walked out. "I believe you two are classmates."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I'd like to thank all those who have favorited and followed this story so far.**

**And for reviewing. So review!**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 3: I'm losing it!**

Korra let her jaw drop. A tutor! Tenzin got her a tutor! Unbelievable! Korra looked at Tenzin. "I don't need a tutor."

But Tenzin was already shaking his head. "Korra, we both agreed to keep your grades up before bending. And I know I pushed you, but I'm going to try and correct it," He pointed towards Asami. "And I've already taken the first step. All you have to do now is follow."

"But I'm already so busy. How am I supposed to study and perform my already busy schedule?"

"Our outside training will be limited to Monday and Wednesday. Ms. Sato will be helping you on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. After, of course, your bending practices." Tenzin then rubbed his head. "Minus tomorrow though, since Asami has a engineering tournament."

"Is physics really all that important anyway? I'm the Avatar. I don't need to know this skill."

"No excuses. As the Avatar, you are expected to excel in all things, not just the ones you want to." Tenzin began walking out of the room. "Now get studying."

Korra scowled at her teacher as he left, then looked at Asami. "Might as well study in my room, where it's comfortable."

The girl nodded and followed Korra as she led her to her chambers. Korra felt her face flush from embarrassment. _A tutor. This is….I don't know. I've faced so much and then they throw me with some girl 'cause I can't keep up some stupid grade. AHHHHHHH! Whatever, just keep it cool. Don't want the nerd to think I can't handle it._

They reached Korra's room, and the two girls walked in. Korra saw Asami look around, and notice her frown. Korra looked and noticed why she was frowning: there was one chair, one desk, and one small bed. Korra blushed and said. "I'll sit on the bed. You can use the chair and desk."

"Sure," Asami pulled the chair out and sat down. "Not a lot of space, huh?"

"Yeah, well, I don't really need a lot a space. Just need a bed. Some blankets." Korra shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Asami smiled and opened up a text book. "Well, let's start then."

So about thirty minutes of trying to get Korra to study had gone by and Asami was starting to let it get to her. But not yet, because she was Asami Sato and she could fix this, like she could with anything else.

"Maybe we need a small break." Asami suggested, closing up the text book. Korra sighed a relief and happily closed her book, throwing it beside her. The two girls looked at each other, not sure what to say. After a few moments of silence, Asami raised her voice. "So, um, what's it like being on the bending team?"

"It's fun," she said, picking something out of her hair and flicking it away. "I enjoy the competition, y'know. And the attention."

"Hmm, sounds fun. I heard that this tournament will be tough." Asami said. The Avatar nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like ten teams are going to be there. But we'll win 'cause the Fire Ferrets are the best." Then Korra flexed her arms, having a little fun. Asami laughed.

"Yeah, our engineering meets aren't _quite _as exciting, but we have fun." The engineer said. Korra kept flexing while she asked. "What does one do at an engineering meet? Sounds kinda…..lame."

"It's where teams compete to build the best and greatest invention and then we get judged," Asami fiddled with a ring on her finger. Thinking she also added. "They can be tough, but we usually come out on top."

"I bet it's real fun," Korra looked at the clock she had in her room. Scowling, Korra picked up her text book. "We better get back to studying. I need to get training soon."

"Sure. Physics is my middle name."

"Don't lie to me. I'm pretty sure it's nerd." Korra laughed. Asami returned the gesture and said. "How'd you know? It's my fathers name."

"I'm just a natural." Then Korra got focused and picked up her book, readying herself for another thirty minutes of studying.

XXXXXXXXX

Asami walked into her home to see her teammates waiting for her. Xan was sitting down, reading the normal books he liked to read. Lilly was standing around, looking at the art that her father had collected over the years. Asami went up to them, happy to see her good friends. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We thought it might be a good idea to brainstorm things that we'll be forced to build," Xan said. He then added. "Of course, we didn't know you'd be tutoring the Avatar."

"Yeah, who knew our little Asami would be hanging out with a popular kid." Lilly teased. Asami frowned. "She wasn't that bad. In fact, she was actually kinda pleasant."

"Try not to fall for that trap. She's out of our social status. A big bad bender won't ever become friends with some…...engineer."

"Guys, I know what I'm talking about. She's nice," Asami put her hands on her hips. "Enough of this. Lets get to work."

After another hard two hours of work, Asami laid on her bed, totally drained of energy. Rolling over, she noticed her sketch book. Sighing, she picked it up and began looking through all the pages. _Huh, some of these are pretty good. _Asami thought as she looked all of the designs. The girl grabbed a pencil and began doing some more sketches. A bird, a dragon, a….Korra?

_Why did I just sketch her? This is stupid, Asami. remember what your friends said. You're an engineer and she is a athlete. Just leave things alone._


	4. Chapter 4

**A Special thanks to the two guests, usctrojan18, and jdc6 that reviewed!**

**I really appreciate the reviews!**

**So review and enjoy chapter 4!**

**Oh and I made a mistake. In chapter one I mentioned Asami's teammates but **

**made new ones in chapter three. Ignore the chapter one teammates.**

**Thanks! **

**Chapter 4: I think I saw you try**

Asami woke up and smiled. It was Friday. And that meant another engineering meet. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, the girl could feel the need to fall back asleep rising in her. Licking her lips, Asami desperately needed a drink. With one final stretch, Asami got out of her queen sized bed and threw on her red robe. Making her way for the kitchen on the first floor, Asami let her tired mind wander around, the earliness making it hard to concentrate.

_Why is everything I own red or black? I don't even remember liking those colors. Huh, seems strange. Maybe I'll change some things up. I've always liked green. Or blue. Like the ocean. Wonder if there are giant monsters in the ocean? With big teeth. Oh, or death rays. Hehe, death rays. I bet I could build one for todays meet. Paint everything red with death. Hmmmm, maybe that's why I like red. Weird….._

Asami's thoughts were cut when she entered the kitchen and grabbed herself a cup of water. Chugging it, she instantly felt more satisfied and scourged the cabinets for food. After the sixth one, Asami found some biscuits and honey. Munching on them, looked out the clear glass screen located in the kitchen. And for the first time in awhile, Asami felt…...accomplished. She was on a great engineering team, had great friends, a great dad with a great company. She is even tutoring the Avatar! Now who can say they've done that? Well, actually, to Asami's knowledge many people have helped her. Shrugging, Asami finished up her meal and went back to her room to get ready for the long day.

XXXXXXXXX

Korra woke up and sighed. Another shitty day. Scratching herself, Korra laid in her bed and just stared at the ceiling, not wanting to move. Her mind still ached from yesterday's tutoring session. She could handle pain, but when it came to learning math and science, her brain wanted to explode.

_How can that girl like doing that? It sucks balls. I'm glad I'm an athlete. Kicking butt is fun. Especially when it's this Saturday against punks who all suck. _

Korra forced herself out of bed and made her way to the dining area where breakfast should be waiting for her. Entering the room, Korra smelled the warm deliciousness of pancakes. Smiling, feeling her sourness from several minutes ago leave, Korra grabbed a plate and began taking some food. Digging in, she began stuffing her face as Jinora walked in and sat next to her.

"Save any for me? I've got to go to school to, y'know?" Jinora asked, looking at the mess Korra had made. The teen could feel herself blushing. Grabbing her plate, she extended it to the air bender. "Here, want some of mine?"

"I'd love some, Korra." Jinora answered and took a few flapjacks for herself. While the were eating, Korra felt the need to start conversation. "So, can you believe Tenzin got me a tutor? Nuts, right?"

Jinora shrugged. "Not really. You needed help, and he got you some. And the best too. Asami is brilliant. Top of your class. And she is a nice girl."

"Hmph, I really don't think I need some engineer to help me. People fail at things all the time. It's no big 'd."

"Korra, you just can't fail at what you want. Father really believes you can do this, and if you need a little boost, then so be it."

The Avatar sighed. Looks like she'll be stuck then, studying every day with that raven-haired girl.

_I suppose it could be worse. I could be stuck with some boy that can't keep it in his pants. Better a girl. And I'll admit, she's not bad on the eyes…...woah Korra. Slow your roll. Just focus on the rest of the day. _

Finishing the most important meal of the day, Korra stood up and went to get ready for the long day ahead.

XXXXXXXX

Korra spotted Mako and Bolin waiting for her at the front of the school. Making her way towards them, she saw Bolin waving hello at her. Laughing, Korra came up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Korra. So, did Tenzin rip you out for failing physics?" Mako asked, looking as serious as ever. The girl shrugged, thinking on how to word her answer. "No, he didn't rip me out. In fact, he even said he had just as much to blame. But…"

"But what?"

"But he got me a tutor."

Mako and Bolin looked at each other, and in unison began laughing. Korra flashed them both an angry look, then punched the brothers. Still laughing, Mako said. "Calm down. It's OK. This is good for you. The faster your grades go back up, the greater chances we won't have to replace you on the team," then eyeing Bolin, Mako added. "If it makes you feel any better, Bolin had to be potty trained until he was seven."

Bolin glared at him. "Bro, not cool." But it was too late and both Mako and Korra were laughing. Wiping at a tear from her eyes, Korra looked at the clock on the front of the school.

"Guys, we need to get to class." Mako and Bolin both looked at the clock. Bolin sighed and began producing fake tears. "This sucks. Only one more day until we win our big tournament."

"Don't get ahead of yourself just yet. Competition is going to be tough this year." Mako said. As the three made their way inside the school, Korra noticed Asami with all her friends. Asami noticed her to and caught her eye. Frowning, Korra turned away. But all of a sudden, she began to feel….bad.

"Hey Korra, what's up? Still bummed about getting a tutor?" Mako asked, seeing Korra's face. But Korra shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's just Asami, so I guess it's not that bad."

Bolin pushed between Mako and Korra. "Asami? You're tutor is _the _Asami Sato?" Bolin's eyes had stars in them. "You could totally hook me up."

Korra eyed the earthbender. "Uhh, no offense Boline, but I think she's probably looking for someone smarter."

Bolin frowned, Korra killing his excitement. Mako slapped himself. "Way to go Korra. Now he'll mope all day. ALL DAY."

"Not my fault he's a baby," But Korra felt bad and slapped Bolin on the shoulder. "Look man, I'll make it up to you. How 'bout I buy you lunch during our meet?"

Boline put on a frowny face, then smiled. "Sure, I can't stay mad at you."

All three laughed, then left for class.

XXXXXXX

Asami was looking at her algebra. Just staring at it. She rubbed her temples, waiting for the bell to ring in twenty minutes. Hearing a clip-clap, Asami looked up and watched her algebra teacher leaving the room. The second the door clicked shut, everyone began talking.

"Man Asami, I haven't seen this down since your ice-cream fell that one day when we were kids."

Asami lifted her head and looked at the desk next to her. Lilly poked her with a pencil. "Come on, what's wrong? I know you, and you can't hide from me."

"It's stupid-"

"Tell me." Lilly eyed her down with her dark brown eyes. Asami held her gaze, then broke. "Ugh, fine. I'm still thinking…...why did Korra frown at me this morning? I did nothing wrong."

"Oh, that's not a big deal. She's probably not used to having an equally beautiful and talented woman teaching her," Then Lilly smirked. "The Avatar is probably just scared."

"Haha. You know, you're probably right," Asami said, focusing back at her work. "Now, help me with this."

XXXXXXX

"Hey, I'll be with you guy's in a second." Korra yelled as she was getting things out of her locker. Fumbling with some large text books, Korra cursed, hating about how big they were. Zipping up her bookbag, she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Look, I said-" Turning around, she saw that it was Asami.

Pushing up her glasses, Asami nervously said. "I'm sorry for bothering you. But can I talk to you for a moment. It won't take long."

Korra shifted. Unsure about what this was about, she nodded. Asami drew in a quick breath before speaking. "I just wanted to say…...that there is no need to be afraid. Everyone needs help every now and then."

Shock spread out through Korra's body. She couldn't even think of something to say. Asami fidgeted one last time, then handed her a small card, afterwards walking off. Korra looked at the card. It had a number on it. And a note. _If you have any questions about homework, call me. I am your tutor._

Sighing, Korra put the card in her pocket, then left for practice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello there. If you have stumbled upon this page, **

**that means you're on the fifth chapter of this story.**

**I hope you enjoy! And review.**

**Chapter five: Whaaaaat?**

Korra and her teammates began sparring, the early Saturday morning still wearing on them. Looking around the arena -which was actually two arenas-, Korra saw some mean looking kids, all ready to fight for the next several hours. Korra was still grasping how many teams were here. Thirty teams! In the second bracket, the Fire Ferrets wouldn't be facing their first team for the first half hour or so. Matches didn't take that long, but with so many teams, the Avatar had felt the need to bring some homework, to keep her occupied between rounds.

"Mako, focus up. Faster strides and even faster shots," Korra said, weaving back and forth, shooting water at him. "Are you even trying?"

"You know," Bolin called out from a few feet away. "Maybe you should, oh I don't know, back off a little."

"Quiet Bolin, this is serious," Korra replied, still shooting water. But Bolin said, "Well, Mako is our captain, and-"

But as Bolin was talking, Korra shot him a glance, just long enough for her to stumble. Mako took advantage of the situation and shot two rapid blast of fire at the girl, knocking her down. Rubbing her head, Korra glared at the earthbender. Bolin shrunk, afraid of the girl's wrath, but before she could say anything, Mako came up to her. "I think you need a break."

"I'm fine. It's not my fault Bolin distracted me."

"Don't blame Bolin. You chose to listen to him," Then Mako rubbed the back of his head. "Plus, he's kinda right. I am captain, so as much as I enjoy your criticism, I think you could chill."

"Listen Mako, I-"

"Ladies, you're both beautiful," Coach Lin said, finally returning from the coaches meeting. "Now stop this stupid fighting. Mako, Korra's right. A little extra pep in your step never hurt. And Korra, Mako is also right. He _is _your captain. Time to treat him like it."

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Murmured Korra. "Bolin, it's your turn to spar with Mako."

Bolin nodded and ran out to face his brother. Korra walked past Lin and sat on the bench where they had planted their stuff. Reaching into her duffel bag, she grabbed her water bottle and took a long sip. Seeing the shadow cover her, Korra looked up at Coach Lin. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Korra, this is a team effort. I know you want everyone to be the best they can be, but calling out every little detail isn't what being a team is."

Korra made eye contact for a moment, then turned her gaze elsewhere. She could feel Lin's eyes on her for another second, then the woman faced back to Bolin and Mako. "Bolin, no funny faces. This isn't a circus."

Korra sighed, and leaned back into the wooden seats behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Asami, sorry I couldn't make it to your competition yesterday." Asami's father, Hiroshi, said, peering into her room. Asami looked up from her book she was reading, sitting on her bed. "It's OK Dad. You were busy."

"It's unexcusable. I should have been there. I heard you guys were amazing. Taking first, and not by a little, but by a landslide." Her father said, now entering her room. Asami giggled. "We did just as good as anyone else."

"Creating a robot that uses only gum and a couple of gears, well I say that is _much_ better than anyone else."

"Whatever Dad," Asami replied, blushing from the compliment. Her father made his way to leave. "Before I go, are you doing anything today?"

"Well, I thought about going to the bending tournament today, but I don't know." Her father nodded, then left to go to work, closing the door behind him. Sighing, Asami fell back, laying on her soft bed. _What to do? I could go to the meet, or I could just read all day. I'm not that real big into sports. But it never hurts to support your team, especially when you're teaching one of it's players. Hmmmmm…...well, I've got nothing going on. What the hell, might as well._

Dragging herself out of bed, Asami went to her closet. She didn't think going in her pajamas would exactly show respect and class. Putting on some red cloth pants, and a black t-shirt with the Fire Ferrets emblem on it, she went to her bathroom, to quickly re do her make up. Finishing up, she went downstairs and threw on her red boots and jacket, grabbed her satomobile keys, and left for the tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Korra, Mako and Bolin sat in the bleachers, eating some food. Winning their first match, they had hit up the snack bar, refueling themselves for the next round. Chewing on a protein bar, Korra watched the two teams facing each other, the final match before round two. The red team was the far superior team between the two. The green one was still lucky to be even standing. With one final push, the red team's fire bender finally knocked the remaining person out of the final level, ending it. Mako tapped her shoulder. "Those guys are the Spider Wasp Hive, from the Earth Kingdom. They are some of the best."

"They are so cool. I'm like, their biggest fan," Bolin said. Seeing the blank stares from Korra and Mako, Bolin blushed and quickly said. "But today, their total losers. We'll whip them bad."

"OK, um, whatever you say little bro."

"Hey, here comes coach," Korra pointed. Lin walked up, holding the next round rosters. "So, coach, who we playing next?"

"The Glowflies from Omashu. Now, I hear that their earthbender is their strongest link, so keep her covered at all times. And another thing-"

Korra didn't hear the 'other thing' that Lin was saying, distracted by the person she just watched enter from closest entrance of the arena: Asami Sato. The girl looked around, then walked up a couple of rows to find a seat. Pulling out a pamphlet, Asami began writing down stuff, though Korra couldn't imagine what.

_What is she doing here? I figured she wasn't into the whole sports thing. I wonder if she's here to watch some boy. Probably Mako….._Korra glanced at the firebender with the thought. It took her a moment to realize Lin was talking to her. "-and you'll need to be more defense in this match Korra."

"Uh, sure, sounds great Coach." Korra said. Lin nodded and told them to began getting ready, since they were going to be next in a couple of minutes. Korra slapped herself, needing to get in the zone. After all, she was the best and the best don't get distracted.

XXXXXXXX

Asami looked at the braket she had bought. Her red pen had crossed of those who had lost the last round, and circled those who she thought would win the next. The Fire Ferrets were circled, but she was nervous. Asami had heard about the Glowflies, and while they most certainly were not the best, they also weren't the worst. Grabbing her bag of popcorn, she ate a small handful and began watching the next few matches, patiently waiting for her schools' team to start. _This is fun. Glad I came, but I suppose I should called up a friend or two, see if they'd of liked to join me. I guess it's too late for that. Woah, look at that earthbender. He just knocked two players out of the final zone at the same time. Pretty impressive. Oh, oh, Korra and the the others are up. Man, this is so exciting! _

The Fire Ferrets got into their positions on the left, while the Glowflies were getting ready on the right. Strapping on their white uniforms, the Glowflies gave the 'ok' signal. The referee asked if both teams were ready one last time, and seeing everyone nod, blew the whistle. The Glowflies earthbender struck first, sending earth discs over. Bobbing and weaving, the Fire Ferrets began launching their own attacks. Mako and Bolin seemed to be focusing on the earthbender, while Korra was defending her teammates from the other two. Asami had to admit, Korra was impressive. She moved gracefully from one attack to the next, striking each one and responding just as fast. Mako and Bolin had finally pushed the earthbender into the next zone, which now allowed them to help Korra and knock the other benders back to join their teammate.

The three minutes quickly ended and the Fire Ferrets had taken the first round. Asami could tell that they were tired, but they looked pumped. Each team reset into the starting positions, and the whistle sounded. The Glowflies seemed to have learned from the last round, and began working together, instead of letting the earthbender take the lead. Seeming to target Korra, the Glowflies were unrelenting. Korra was soon knocked a zone back, but Mako and Bolin were still up front. The earthbender broke off from the united attack and was singling out Korra. Mako and Bolin, however, were double teaming on the waterbender, forcing him back a zone. Korra was taking on the earthbender, but threw occasional shots at the firebender, keeping her off Mako and Bolin. Asami was in awe of Korra's talent. Finally, Mako and Bolin began taking on the fire and earth bender. The two girls were keeping up, but soon began losing ground. With one final strike from all three, the Glowflies were all knocked out of bounds.

A knock out.

Asami stood up, cheering loudly. The Fire Ferrets walked off the arena, going over to the bleachers. Asami saw Korra look up at her while fishing out a water bottle, and Asami could swear she saw her wink. Asmai could feel the blood rush to her face. Sitting down, she found her pamphlet, needing something to distract her. Crossing off the Glowflies, she quietly awaited for the next round. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say, except here is chapter 6! Thanks to blues who reviewed!**

**So don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: All that glitters**

Asami watched as the Fire Ferrets defeated the one more team, putting them into the finals. Korra, Mako and Bolin walked of the arena, looking utterly exhausted. The three sat down, chugging water like there was no tomorrow. As Asami watched them, she heard over the announcement system that there would be a thirty minute break before the last round. Asami smacked her lips, feeling parched. The popcorn and sitting around for a few hours have given her quite a thirst. Standing up, Asmai grabbed her small red purse and left to go to the concession stand she had seen walking in. Entering the main halls, she found the stand and stood to wait in the line.

Ten minutes later, and Asami was sitting on table in the commons area, sipping on a lemonade. All by herself, she watched an assortment of people walk by, either talking to each other or eating food or whatever. _Must be nice to have some company. This sucks. At least, being here alone. Watching all the matches are fun, but I definitely should have brought someone along. So why didn't I? Maybe I did need some alone time. I mean, this is peaceful, in it's own sense I guess. The crowds, screaming fans. It's all kinda tranquil. _

"Mind if I join you?"

Coughing, Asami nearly spat up her lemonade. Looking over, Korra was standing there, panic in her eyes. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, you just startled me, that's all. I'm sure I'll be fine," Asami smiled, regaining her composure. Korra smiled, then eyed the seat, silently asking to sit there. Asami looked at the seat, her embarrassment getting the better of her. "Oh, uh, sure. Please sit down."

"Thanks," Korra sat across from her. "I don't know what I would have done if you had said no."

"Hehe, I'm no bully. Anyone is allowed to hang at my party."

Korra laughed. Eyeing the lemonade, she asked. "Did watching our matches make you thirsty?"

"Well, actually, yes. I didn't have anything to drink for the past several hours. I nearly died from relief when they announced the break." Asam said, drinking more lemonade. Korra fished out some money. "So how much is a lunch? I owe Bolin lunch, and I want to be as cheap as possible."

"Wow, glad you show so much care for your friend," Asami teased. Korra just shrugged, not really caring. So Asami continued. "Yeah I know. There's a chicken-noodle soup cup for about five yuans."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Korra got up and went over to the short line. Asami watched her go, her swaying hips going back and forth, the way her tight butt fit in her tight shorts. Asami closed her mouth, not wanting Korra to see her basically drooling over Korra's….ass? Was Asami staring at the girls' ass right now? She has definitely stared at plenty of guys ass's before, but never at some pretty and toned girl. _Would I go that far? To call her pretty? I mean, she is, but like in a weird way. A 'I think you're super hot' weird way. Oh, she's coming back. Play it cool Asami. _

"You know, I didn't really think you were the 'sports' type." Korra told her as she sat down, holding a cup that had a lid on it. Asami took off her glasses, cleaning the small smudge on them. Placing them back on her face, she responded. "I'm not a hard core sports fan. But I enjoy the bending tournaments. It's fun to see all the great teams come together and have a good competition."

"I'm flattered that we are a great team. I'd never want to disappoint a fan," Korra said. Seeing the time, she stood up. "I need to get going. We're going to start soon."

"Good luck. And shouldn't you have gotten Bolin a spoon?"

"Ha! I said I owe him a lunch, not the utensils. He's on his own for those." Then Korra ran to the arena, needing to prepare for the final match. Asami stared at her lemonade, then got up and threw the cup out. It was time to watch the winning fight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Korra got back to her team with about ten minutes left. Mako and Bolin were strapping on their uniforms, the red cloth still damp with sweat from the last round. The Avatar set the soup down, and grabbed her uniform, throwing it on.

"Korra, why do you have a bowl of soup?" Mako asked, putting on his helmet. Korra smiled back at him. "It's the lunch I owe Bolin. He can eat it after we win."

"Sweet! Thanks Korra," Bolin said as he grabbed the cup, taking off the lid to smell it. "Man, it smells great. I can't wait to eat this-"

Bolin scratched his head, looking around the bleachers. "Uh, Korra, there's no spoon here."

"Oh, I must have dropped it on my way over here. My bad bro." Korra shrugged, rubbing the back of her head. Bolin frowned, then sighed, setting the cup back down. At that point Coach Lin appeared, looking as serious as ever. "Alright Ferrets, time for one more win. So that means that this is the time for more focus, more strength, and more everything. The Blue Dragons are extremely fast, extremely strong, and extremely dedicated. They've got more passion than anyone else. So you need to respond with every bit of the passion they use against you. Mako, if their firebender shoots two fire blasts, you respond with three. Same goes for others. Now get out there! It's time for you guys to shine!"

Korra and the others nodded, seriousness covering all their faces. Tightening her helmet, Korra walked onto the arena, preparing herself for the match. The Blue Dragons walked on to join them. The guy team members-the fire and earthbender- looked ready to throw the smack down, while the female water bender had an evil look etched across her face, like she was better than everyone else.

Oh, Korra was going to enjoy kicking her ass.

XXXXXXXX

Grabbing her bag of fresh popcorn, Asami reached in and pulled out another handful, shoving it into her face. The Fire Ferrets and The Blue Dragons were on their final round, the one that would decide the champion. Asami couldn't believe that either one was able to go on, however. The two teams had thrown everything they could possibly muster against each other, and now they had to go one more round to finish. She knew it was going to be tough.

The whistle sounded, and the foes began their assault on each other. Mako and Korra went after the firebender, since he was the most aggressive. Bolin took on the other two by himself, and Asami had to admit, he was fantastic. Bolin threw all of his might into unbalancing the other benders, kicking some serious ass. As a united force, the Ferrets pushed the Dragons back a level. Their light turning green, they moved up a level, into the Dragons territory.

The crowd roaring, Asami ate another bite of popcorn. Things were getting good, especially with only a minute left. Changing strategy, now it was Korra up against the firebender, with Mako and Bolin throwing blows at the other two. The bender was putting up a fight, but Korra was just wearing him down, hitting him with more water than he could handle. One final splash to the face, and he was across the other line. And just as the timer went off.

The Fire Ferrets had won, and the crowd went wild.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh man, we were _so _awesome!" Bolin bragged. They had all just finished taking showers and cleaning up, and now the Fire Ferrets were heading home. Korra smiled at that, loving the feel of a win, of placing first at another tourney. Mako slapped her on the shoulder, giving her a big smile. "You were amazing today, even if you were starting to annoy the crap out of me."

"Funny, I could almost say the same to you," Korra teased, laughing at her own joke. Bolin jumped in front of them, his excitement giving him a rush. "Do you guy's think we can take the world championship this year? I bet we could."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Mako said. "We still have a lot of work cut out for us."

"Hehe, yeah I know. I was just thinking out loud," Bolin looked at Korra. "Plus, Miss Avatar still has to raise her grades."

"I'll be fine. Those grades won't know what hit them." Korra bragged. The brothers laughed, but Korra just kept walking, thoughts in the clouds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there. So here is another chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**And a special thanks to Crazy728 and Liz555 for reviewing!**

**Chapter Seven: Taking things slow**

Asami fumbled with a wrench, dropping it on her left hand. Cursing, the girl shook of her sore hand, and picked up the wrench with the other. Setting the tool in her tool box, Asami sighed and sat down on her swivel chair. Her mechanics class was nearly over, and Asami didn't feel like finishing working on the Satomobile for the remainder of the class and since school was going to be over in a few minutes, she decided to go clean herself off before her study session with Korra. Of course it wasn't going to start in two hours, and even though Asami could go home, the black haired girl had been staying at school for the past two sessions.

Grabbing all her things, Asami stood by the door waiting for the bell to ring. Leaning on a wall, she began thinking about tonights session. _Lets see, yesterday we went over section two of chapter five. So today we'll start with a quick review, then begin section_ _three. Just like yesterday, we'll start nice and slow. Korra seems to work best at that pace._

The bell rang, and Asami went off to her locker. It was Friday, nearly a week after the big bending tournament, and the girl felt like she was beginning to actually make a connection with the Avatar. Well, at least she thought she was. It was hard to tell with her. Sometimes Korra made a joke, and Asami would laugh. But when she tried to be funny, Korra would just stare at her. She felt like…...sometimes she was trying too hard. Rubbing her head, Asami finished packing her bookbag, and then reached for a separate bag, one that contained her cleaning supplies. Standing up, she hefted both bags and left to go to one of the many locker rooms. After several minutes of walking, she entered the locker room Asami had claimed as her own since no one used it at the time she needed it. Throwing her stuff down on a wooden bench, she quickly threw off her clothes and pulled out some soap, shampoo, a towel and went into the shower.

Setting her towel on the rack outside the array of shower heads, she went and got into the middle shower, turning it to a nice and warm temperature. Testing the water with her hand first, Asami quickly stepped into the gushing water spray. Knowing that she had nowhere to be, the girl just let the water run down her body, hitting every inch of her delicate, smooth skin. Her hands found themselves going up and down her curves, which brought thoughts to all the curvy girls of her class.

_How can no guy notice these? All the curvy girls have exactly what I have. Except I don't have popularity. Hmmmm…...fuck. This is a bitch. Nothing I do seems to work, not even the classic taking off the glasses, for everyone to see the pretty girl behind them. Even Korra has guys swarming her. I mean come on! Yes, I get she is pretty and tone, but she has nothing compared to me._

Then Asami could feel herself blushing from embarrassment. That was an unfair and untruthful thought. Korra had plenty more to offer than her. Being the Avatar for one thing. And the more Asami thought about it she could remember her swaying hips and ass on Saturday. Now Asami's face began flushing with heat, either from those memories or from the water, the girl couldn't tell. Reaching for her soap, Asami fumbled with the bottle, and quickly washed her body. Setting that bottle aside, she grabbed her favorite shampoo. If there was anything Asami loved more about her body, it was her hair. By a landslide. Squeezing a generous amount into her hand, she began rubbing the liquid into her black hair. Spreading it through all her long flowing hair, Asami felt truly at peace.

Not a care in the world.

XXXXXXXX

Korra finished brushing out her short-cropped hair. Bending practices sure had a way of messing up her hair. Fighting out the last of the tangles, the Avatar sighed a relief, put the brush in her small bag, then left the locker room bathroom. Only in her sports bra and simple white panties, went and threw on her normal clothes. A simple blue tank top and a pair blue cloth pants consisted of most of her normal outfits, and today was no different. Putting on her fur boots, she grabbed her school bag and gym bag and hefted the school bag over her shoulder, carrying the gym bag her right hand.

Heading out, Korra walked quietly all the way through the school, to tired to be full of life and energy. Reaching the entrance of the building, Korra pushed through the wooden doors and felt the warm sun hit her face. The nice autumn day made Korra take in a big breath, the lovely air a step up from being inside all day. Walking down the steps, Korra turned left and made her way to Air Temple Island, about a fifteen minute walk from the school. After another turn, the water tribe girl saw Bolin sitting on a bench, waiting for a taxi. Smiling at seeing her friend, Korra made her way over.

"Hey Bolin. Where's Mako?" Korra asked, sitting next to him. Bolin returned the smile and replied. "Oh, he went into town to grab some supplies. He said he didn't need my help, so I'm going home."

"Supplies for what?"

"We were invited to some party a senior is having tomorrow. Mako was asked to bring some snacks."

Korra frowned. How was she not invited? She was the Avatar. That meant automatic party invites. "How come I wasn't invited?"

"Hey, I barely got invited, only because Mako is good friends with this kid, so don't feel to bad," Bolin stood up, his taxi arriving. "Plus, I'm sure he's just intimidated, that's all. You are a nice girl and all, but sometimes you can be a bit….strong."

"What does that mean?" Korra nearly yelled. Bolin backed away just a bit. "Nothing, nothing. Here, take this. It's the invite. It has the address and everything."

And just like that, Bolin was in the taxi. Kora look at the piece of paper as the satomobile drove away. Tahno. Oh, Korra remembered this kid. She had beaten him out as the school's water bender on the bending team. _Huh, no wonder I wasn't invited. He probably hates me. Well, that sucks because I'm totally going to crash this shit. Time to get my party on._

Korra smiled, and left to go study with Asami.

XXXXXXX

Asami knocked on the door of the air temple island, patiently waiting to be let in. Hearing someone coming, Asami found herself fixing her hair, hoping to impress. The door opened, and there stood Korra, wearing a simple outfit, one made for relaxing. In just a simple grey t-shirt and a pair of orange loose pants, Asami had to admit she made it look good. Korra extended her arm, like she has done for the other sessions. "Welcome to my humble palace, Asami."

"Well thank you for letting me into your magnificent home," Asami giggled, basicly what she did whenever Korra said something. "It's not like I have a job to do."

"Come on, lets go do your 'job' in the dining area. No one is here so we'll have some more room," Korra said walking off. Asami was close on her trail, almost too eager to reach their destination. And what was that she heard? All alone? Asami shivered in excitement thinking about it. Passing through a few more rooms, the two girls came to their destination. The small, knee height table had all of Korra's stuff placed on it. Asami walked to the right side of the Avatar's things, and dropped her stuff down. Korra soon joined her and was sitting cross-legged on her left. Asami pulled out her physics book and a pencil, indicating she was ready to go.

"So, let's do a quick recap of yesterday's lesson, then we'll move on to the next section."

Korra got that serious face she always get's when she starts the lessons. At first Asami was a little scared of that face, but now she was used to it. So they got started, working hard as normal.

XXXXXXXX

"Come on, Korra, focus." Tenzin commanded. Korra and her airbending teacher were meditating in the late evening, working on her focusing skills. But Korra could only fidget around, thinking of the what happened only a few hours ago. The session nearly over, Asami had started a small conversation, just to break the silence that had formed.

'_So, any plans this weekend?' _

_Korra bite her lip, blood pounding in her ears. Before she knew what she was doing, she said. 'Going to a party. Wanna come?'_

_Asami looked like she had been slapped. Clearing her throat, the engineer responded, almost timidly. 'I've never been to a party before. I'm not sure I'd fit in.'_

'_Oh, I'm sure you'll be alright. Besides, I'll be there, to give you pointers and stuff.'_

_Asami still hesitated, so Korra added. 'Don't worry. If there's something you don't like, we can always leave.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Really.'_

_Asami smiled. 'Sure then. Want me to drive?'_

'_Why of course. Since I, um, don't know how to.'_

_Asami giggled, and Korra felt her heart jump a little. She enjoyed that laugh, enjoyed hearing it, enjoyed causing it. It made her feel….special. Soon they figured out all the details, and the session ended._

So Korra had asked another girl to a party. But it wasn't a date….was it? Korra didn't know, but she did know this; Korra was going to make this party the best first party for Asami.

Whatever it takes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, hey look another chapter!**

**Enjoy! And Review!**

**Chapter Eight: Livin' and Lovin'**

Asami strutted around in her closet, unsure what to wear. Sighing, she kept searching, hoping to find something casual, but not to casual. Examining a t-shirt, Asami just growled and threw it behind her into the large, discard pile. Nothing was pleasing her.

_This is perfect! How am I supposed to make a good impression if I can't even decide between two stupid shirts? Ugh, I'm a mess. There has to be better way to do this. I guess, maybe a wheel, or some dice. Ah, who am I kidding. These two right here._

Asami grabbed her favorite black long sleeve shirt with a red star on it and threw it on over her black bra. Feeling it's familiar snug on her body, she kept searching to finish off her outfit. Asami dived into the clothes pile she had created over the past two hours. Throwing articles of clothing over her shoulder, she finally found what she was looking for: Her best pair of leather pants. Tight, but not too tight. Slimming, but not too slimming. They were perfect.

Sliding them onto her legs, covering her matching panties, Asami snugged them up to her waist and buttoned them. Asami laughed, loving the feel off the clothes. She hoped they would attract some wanted attention. Some she had need desperately.

But Asami didn't really mind if she wasn't noticed as long as she got to have some fun with Korra. That's the only reason she agreed to go after all. To get to know her classmate better, and even though Asami would rather read, this sounded like a great opportunity. The high schooler rarely tried to make friends, and what better way to make a friend than to humiliate one's self at a party?

_Well, probably many other ways, but who cares? Ha, I don't that's for sure. _Asami paused in mid thought. _What am I getting myself into?_

Not knowing the answer, Asami just grabbed her black trench coat and key's, and left to go get Korra.

XXXXXXXXX

Korra paced back and forth, waiting for the girl she had promised to take to a party with to come and take her to a party. The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. How was Korra supposed to make this fun? Truth be told, she has only been to two parties that hadn't been thrown for her birthday or another birthday before: Last year after the bending team season, and one to celebrate Jinora's tattoos.

So, not much experience in this department.

And she was crashing this party.

_Fucked isn't even close to what I am right now. Can I really pull this off? OK, Korra, game plan. Just find Mako and Bolin and follow their lead. Surely they know what they are doing. If not….oh man, I'm _so _dead._

Still panicking on the inside, Korra barely noticed Asami drive up and stop right next to her. "Korra?" Asami called over, concern in her voice. Korra jumped, almost falling down. "Shit, you scared me."

"Oh," Asami said a little sheepishly, sitting a little lower in her seat. _Man that's adorable. _"I'll be a little more quiet next time."

"No, no, you're fine. It was all me. I guess I shouldn't have been so jumpy." Korra answered, getting into the satomobile. Asami got the vehicle in motion and they were on their way. "What was getting you so jumpy? I bet it must've been really frightening to scare the Avatar."

_Wow, she is actually killing me on the inside. And I'm enjoying it. _Korra blushed at the thought and about what she had been jumpy over. But knowing Asami didn't need to know, she decided to make something up. "Nothing major. Just about our next bending tournament. These things can pretty stressful."

"Hm, sounds like you need a little break. I suppose it's a good thing we're going to this party."

"Huh, I didn't know you were my therapist too."

Asami laughed and looked at her, lowering her glasses on her face. "Who say's I'm not?"

"So, you want me to tell you all my problems?"

"You can if you want to. After all, I am a doctor." Asmai laughed at her own joke, but Korra was in a frenzy on the inside. Some part of her actually wanted to tell Asami all of her troubles. The girl seemed so…..approachable. And Korra was falling for it. Falling hard and she needed a way out before she said something stupid.

"So, uh, how's school going?" Korra stammered, almost slapping her own face for asking such a lame question. Asami, however, just answered the question, appearing to not notice the change in subject. "Man, this week was total hell. First, I nearly broke the science lab. Mixing two unlabeled substances seemed like a good idea at the time, but then-"

And so the two talked until they had reached Tahno's place. Korra could see the party happening on the inside of the larger house. Taking in a big breath, Korra got focused and went to the door, Asami at her side.

Korra didn't waste any time knocking and just walked right in, hoping Tahno wasn't around to notice her and her guest. Upon entering, the first sight that hit Korra was just the complete lack of control. Kids running around, dancing, drinking, carelessly bending. She was surprised the whole house wasn't in one big ash pile. Asami seemed to have gotten the same vibe, since she got closer to Korra, almost grabbing her arm. Korra smirked a little. _Maybe there are some perks to this. _

Korra noticed where everyone seemed to be dancing, and notified Asami, pointing in that direction. "Want to go over there?"

"To dance?"

"Uh, yeah. That's what a dance floor is for, is it not? Come on, let's get over there before you chicken out."

Asami smiled. "Oh, I'll show you who's a chicken." Then she grabbed Korra's arm and pulled her over to the dance floor. Korra giggled, never having been dragged somewhere by another. They got over and began dancing on just the outer rim of the large crowd. Korra still couldn't believe what was going on, but she was having a good time. The two girls were dancing, but just in the fun way. Enjoying the energy being given off by everyone else. She even saw Bolin and waved to him. The earthbender came over and said, "So, I see you decided to come Korra. And to bring a guest."

"Yeah. I didn't want my Saturday night to be boring, and I didn't want to show up to this loser party all alone. So here we are."

"Hey, I'm glad you guy's came. But if you ladies would excuse me, I've got some flirting I need to do." And then Bolin was off, diving into the crowd. Asami laughed as he left. "Is he always like that?"

"Most of the time. I wouldn't worry though. Boline usually doesn't get into to much trouble."

"Well, that's a relief. Speaking of relief, I'm super thirsty. Need anything while I'm gone?"

"I'll take whatever you're having,' Korra replied. Asami danced her way out of the crowd and went to find the drink bar. Now that Asami was gone, Korra just stood there, unsure what to do.

"Lost?"

Korra turned and saw a girl she had never seen before. Tall, black hair, pretty features, wearing a green and grey shirt and jeans. Intimidating eyes.

"No I'm fine. Just waiting for my friend. That's all." But the girl came closer, and Korra took a step back. "You're the Avatar, right?"

"Uh, yeah that's right. And you are?"

"Kuvira. I'm new to Aang's Academy, and I thought coming to this party would help me meet the locals." Kuvira explained, still getting closer. Korra felt her breath tighten in her throat as Kuvira got right up in her face. "Why so tense? It's just a dance."

Korra swallowed, her throat suddenly parched. _Where is Asami? _"Of course. I'm not really used to this kind of contact before."

"Don't worry," Kuvira breathed onto her next. "I'll teach you." And suddenly Kuvira was dancing basically on Korra, her hips just grazing hers. At first Korra was uncomfortable, but she began to get into the groove, she felt herself starting to let go. Soon the two girls were right up against each other, the heat and tension forcing them closer and closer, until Korra was looking straight into Kuviras' olive green eye's. Korra couldn't help herself, and leaned into those lips that were so close that Korra could feel her breath, and kissed her. Feeling some shock from Kuvira at first, but then she gave in quickly.

"Korra?" It barely came out as a whisper, but to Korra it sounded like thunder. Breaking out of the kiss, Korra looked over to see Asami standing a few feet away, holding two cups. Asami looked hurt. Real hurt. Not sure on what to do, Korra just froze, like a deer in the headlights. Asami looked down and said, "I think it's best that you find your own way home."

Dropping the cups, Asami turned and left. Not even looking back. Korra took a step when was caught by a hand. "Who was that? And you're not going to leave are you?"

Korra sighed, then faced the new girl. "Oh, it was no one. Just my ride. So it seems I have no choice but to stay."

Kuvira smiled brightly. "Cool. This is fun. I hope I can see you around after this."

"Yeah," it was no more than a whisper. "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

**A special thanks to GinaNguyen, Liz555, jdc6, and ReaderNotWriter25**

**for reviewing! **

**So Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter Nine: Waiting for the easter glow **

_'Korra?' Asami cried out. 'Korra?'_

_ Asami was walking through the air temple, searching desperately for her friend. Hearing her own footsteps, her heels ringing through the halls, they seemed to get louder and louder with each step. Asami was beginning to worry. Shouldn't Korra be here? She told her she would be. Striding around a few more hallways, Asami thought she heard something. Stopping, Asami strained to hear where it was coming from. It sounded like…...a voice. Feeling hope surge through her, Asami turned around and went towards the sound. Getting closer and closer, Asami took multiple turns and while she got closer, the sound started to become more defined. _

_She found a room, the sound coming from it. Taking in a deep breath, Asami took her trembling hand, and opened the door. Slowly creaking open, the door revealed a scene that broke Asami. There was a large bed in the room. Korra was on it, straddling the strange girl she had seen at the party. They were both naked, and Korra was whispering words into the girls' ear. She must have enjoyed them, because the girl gave a laugh and nibbled Korra's neck. _

"_Korra, what are you doing?" Asami whimpered out. Korra looked up and gave a harsh smile. "Why, I'm doing something better than hanging out with your nerd ass."_

"_But, we were just starting-"_

"_Starting to what, become friends? Well, why do that when you can fuck this?" Korra pointed to the girl, and grinded her hips even further into the black-haired girl's pelvis. Both cried out in ecstasy and Asami began to-_

Asami's eyes shot open and she sat up, sweat beads drenching her face. Clenching the bed sheets, Asami took one trembling hand and put it over her beating heart. The thumping behind her chest did not settle for minutes, and when it did, Asmai took that same hand to wipe at her eyes. At her tears.

Looking out her window, dawn was barely starting to pierce the horizon. It was Sunday. Just a few hours after Asami had left the party. Left the party in a shameful manner that even she wasn't proud of. Putting her head in her hands, Asami began breathing heavily, tears forming. Thoughts still swirling, she went back to the scene that happened last night. And what happened afterward.

_Asami squeezed her way out of the dancing group, and went off to find some drinks. Going around a turn, the girl could see the full exterior of the house, and just how large it was. Well, not as large as _her _house, but the details didn't matter. Moving past a few more people, a lot making out, Asami found herself at a crossing. Left or right. Biting a red nail, Asami looked down each hallway. Neither seemed to show any sign of what she wanted. Just when she was going to throw a fit, a hand rested on her shoulder._

"_You look a little lost." Mako smiled at her, his face red from partying. Or alcohol. Hell, probably both. Asami gave a timid smile, and quietly said. "I was just looking for some refreshments. Do you know where there at?"_

"_Of course I do! Follow me, and I'll get your thirst quenched," he said, and waved his hand. Asami simply nodded, and followed the older boy, taking the left and another left, to end up in a kitchen, cups littering the floor. Mako pointed over at the long counter. "Right there are drinks. Juice, water, stuff a little stronger."_

"_Thanks Mako. I honestly would have gotten lost if it wasn't for you."_

_He winked. "No problem. Hey, could you tell me where my brother is at? I need to tell him something."_

_Asami shrugged. "Last I saw him was in the dancing room. He was hitting on women."_

"_That's Bolin. The trouble maker," Mako laughed, then waved as he went on the search for his brother. _

Asami's lips formed a small smile, that conversation the last good thing happening that night.

_Asami had gotten their drinks, two cups of red juice, and went to go find her friend. Retracing her steps, she found her way back to the dancing. Only to find Korra lip-locking with some stranger. Who was a girl. And not her. _

"_Korra?" It was so very quiet, but Korra's head instantly turned to her. Asami waited for her to say something. Anything. But nothing came and Asami tried not to break down and cry. "I think it's best that you find your own way home."_

_Childishly throwing the cups to the ground, she turned around and stormed off. She then drove as fast as she could to get home. And then she cried. For most of the night, she cried. _

Not moving for minutes, wallowing in her sadness, Asami could only sniffle as the rising sun moved across her window.

XXXXXXXX

Asami and Lilly were sitting at a cafe table, both sipping on coffee. The early morning sun was beating down on them, the outside table being in the direct line of sunlight. Nibbling on a biscuit, Asami looked out at the busy market street to her left, all the shoppers going by. It seemed Lilly could sense her bad vibe, since she asked. "Asami, what's wrong? You seem a million miles away. Did something happen yesterday at that party?"

Asami felt something vile form in her stomach. The girl hadn't _exactly _told her friend everything that had went down yesterday. And she didn't really want to say what did happen. "Oh, nothing really. It was fun."

"Please, Asami. What is bothering you? Did someone force you to drink something? Was there harassment?"

The engineer sighed deeply. She needed advice, but without revealing what feelings she was having. Or thought she was having. Asami was still confused. "Well, you caught me. Something did happen." Asmai rubbed her head, trying to think of what to say. "I just….saw my...crush kissing another girl. Right when I was going to ask them to dance."

Lilly gave her a frown. "Since when have you had a crush? You never told me about this. Who is it?"

"Well, I don't think it really matters now, since they were making out with another girl."

"Look Asami, you're my best friend. And I'm not about to see you wallow in regret." She paused, taking a sip of coffee. "So you don't have to tell me, but I will give you some advice anyway. Don't give up on this guy. He might have been drunk out of his ass. So until you know for sure, you should force yourself up in his face until he tells you to go away."

Asami soaked in the advice. Do whatever it takes? She wasn't so sure that it was such a good idea. _Clearly the Avatar is into women. But we've only known each other for a short time. I had thought that we were starting to, I don't know, feel something, though. Maybe I'm just reading things wrong._

"OK, Lilly, I think I'll give it a try."

Lilly flashed her bright smile. "Good. It's great to see you interested in someone," but she paused for a moment. Meeting Asami's eyes, she asked. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

Asami hesitated, still unsure what to say. They were friends, great friends, and maybe Lilly could help her even more if she knew. But still….

"Why don't we go shopping. My treat."

XXXXXXXX

Korra laid across her bed, staring at the ceiling. Nothing could have been worse. Yesterday was meant to bring Asami and her closer, not to hurt her. Korra sighed loudly, feeling like complete shit. Actually, it was worse than shit. She felt…...bad.

_I've really fucked this up. How will Asami stand to be around me when she saw me….doing what exactly? I mean, it's not like I'm dating the girl, and it's not like she likes me like that. It's not like I like her like that._

_Don't I?_

Korra's insides were a mess. She wanted to take her to that party as friends, but was there another motive for having taken her? Closing her eyes, Korra leveled her breathing. Thinking rationally and calmly would give her the answer.

_Maybe things aren't so bad. I'll just go to her and simply ask; are you into me? If not, then-_

An image of Asami smiling at her popped into her head, her glorious features shining brightly. Korra's heart literally thundered in her chest. _No, I can't except that. I don't think I could bear to hear that word. Wait, does this mean that I _do _like her? _

Korra needed real help. Getting up, she threw on her boots and went out to find someone. Walking outside the temple, she saw Jinora training. Giving it some thought, she went over and called out to Jinora. The girl stopped and looked at her. Korra took that as the indicator to come over.

"Hey Korra. What's going on?" Jinora asked. Korra looked around. "Can we go sit down? This might take awhile."

The air-bender nodded and they went and sat on a stone step. Korra didn't know how to start, so she said. "I think I'm in a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"So, um, let's see. Remember Asami?" She asked. Jinora smiled at the name. "Of course!"

"Well, I took her to this party last night. And while we were there, I might have-" She hesitated, not sure how to word her thoughts. Jinora put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Korra. You can tell me anything."

"I-I….IthinkIhaveacrushonAsamibutItotallyruinedmychances," Korra rushed out, her words a blur. Jinora slowly blinked at her, then looked down at the ground. "What did you do to ruin your chances?"

Korra's face heated up, and she decided to say this a little more slowly. "This might be a little uncomfortable for you, just as a warning. I met this new girl, and while Asami was off getting us some drinks, I may have kissed her a little. And I may have liked it."

The air-bender simply stared at her, her eyes not even moving. "So you basicly kissed some random chick while knowing these feelings for Asami. And now Asami is totally pissed at you."

"Yes."

"Well, what feelings did Asami have for you before that?"

Korra merely shrugged. "She looked real hurt after I did it, so probably strong feelings."

"Then go talk to her and settle the matter out. Be honest and try to patch things up. And hey," Jinora said, nudging Korra with her elbow. "maybe you'll get to be more than friends."

Korra smiled, feeling a lot better about herself. "Thanks so much Jinora. I appreciate the help."

"That's what friends are for, Korra. After lending money to each other."

XXXXXXXXX

Korra walked up to the front steps of Asami's mansion. Mentally punching herself in the face to ready herself, Korra knocked on the large door. A minute later, and Asami's father opened the door. "Hello Mr. Sato. Is Asami here?"

"Uh, no she's not-" He motioned with his hand. Responding, the Avatar said. "Korra, my name is Korra."

"Well Korra, if you're looking for Asami, she is with a friend down in the shopping district."

"Alright. Thanks Mr. Sato." Korra waved, then was off to find her friend.

XXXXXXXXX

"Which one looks better Lilly? This one or this one?" Asami held up to dresses. The blonde girl had both hands on her hips, contemplating. After a series of hand motions, the girl pointed to the red one. "That one for sure."

"Really? 'Cause I was thinking the blue one." Asami lifted the blue one higher, but Lilly shook her head. "No. The red one. We both know red and black are your only colors. You own them."

"OK, OK, I'll get the red dress." Asami put the other one back, then went up to pay. Lilly stayed to look at other articles of clothing. Waiting a few minutes, Asami was busy digging into her purse when she got to the front.

"Is this all for you?" The woman's voice stuck Asami like a blow. It was serene. She looked up at the worker, to see a young woman with long brown hair behind the counter. She was gorgeous. "Yes, this is it for me."

"I must say, you have excellent taste. And quite a deep pocket," she casually said as she took Asami's money. Asami heard herself saying. "Do you think it'll look good on me?"

"Oh, definitely!" the girl - her name tag had Nina on it - replied. "In fact, I can think of five other dresses that would be perfect for you."

"Really? If you would like to show me them, that'd be wonderful."

"Sure Miss…."

"Sato. Asami Sato," she said, reaching out her hand. Nina shook it, brushing back her long hair, her face gaining a hint of blush. Asami smiled at that.

_Maybe things just got a little better._


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Iokfan79 and Guest1236 for reviewing!**

**So review and enjoy!**

**And Happy Star Wars Day!**

**Chapter Ten: Dazed and Confused **

Korra walked over to her lunch table, where all of her friends were sitting. Mako and Bolin. Her two friends in high school. She might of thought she had three, but given she wasn't sure what terms her and Asami were on, Korra was a little bit clueless. She had failed to find Asami yesterday, and it seemed the girl was doing her best to avoid her at all costs. Korra kept trying though. She would get Asami to talk to her. Tomorrow they had tutoring lessons, and she couldn't be avoided then.

Korra sat down and placed her tray on the table. It was sandwich day, and Korra's stomach was killing her from going five periods with no food. She knew Mako was probably watching in disgust as she devoured her food from her right. But she didn't care. She was so stressed that releasing all of her frustrations onto a piece of meat surrounded by two wheat buns seemed alright in her book.

"Korra, you look like you are killing an animal with your mouth," Mako said. Korra, still with her mouth full, replied. "Soffy Mmhmko. Ihm juefgst huengffy."

"Uh, what was that?" Bolin asked, over to Mako's right. Korra held out a finger while she chewed thoroughly. Swallowing, she answered. "I said, sorry Mako. I'm just hungry."

"Did you really have go berserk on that poor sandwich?" Mako asked. Korra smiled, but soon replaced it with a frown, then let out a sigh. "I'm just…...not feeling myself is all."

"Is it what happened at the party?" Mako asked. Korra blushed and quickly looked away. "How did you know about that?"

"Well, I was there after all. And when someone sees the Avatar lip-locking with some new girl, that tends to spread. Rather quickly."

"Yeah, well did you hear the part about Asami?"

"That she stormed out after you and new-girl Kuvira began lip-locking?" Bolin questioned. "Yep. Know about that too."

"Honestly, I don't see why it's such a big deal," Mako said, popping some fries into his mouth. "It's now like you two are dating. And that you have feelings for her."

"Yeah, of course not," Korra said rather quietly. She looked down at her food, picking at her salad with a fork. Suddenly, Korra lost her appetite. Could she tell her friends that she probably did like Asami? Even though she has only known her for about a week. Do people gain feelings for each other that fast?

_ I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if these feelings are real. But there is only one way to find out. And that's to do something about it. _

Korra's salad became even more sickening.

XXXXXXXXX

Asami fumbled with the wires of the light bulb project she was currently working on in physics. To say that she was confused was an understatement. Her insides felt like death, and Asami really had no idea what to fix it. Plus, the piece of paper in her pocket wasn't helping. It had Nina's address and number on it. It literally felt like rock, weighing her down. Asami had a great time with her yesterday, and somehow managed to snag the piece of paper in her pocket with that information. She herself couldn't believe it. The girl had told her to call or just drop by whenever she wanted to hang. And Asami really wanted to.

_But what does that mean about Korra? Do I sever any forms of love between us and just be friends? But what if Nina isn't like that? Then I'd be left with nothing. So maybe find out where Nina's interests lie, and work from there. Unless Korra does something first. Then what? I just can't say 'Wait, let me see if this one chick is into me'. How much of an ass would I be? I don't think anyone would like me after that. And it doesn't help that I've been avoiding Korra. _

The engineer jumped when two wires sparked. Asami needed to focus now. No more thinking about athletes and engineers. About love and relationships. Not here in school, where it could affect her grades. Because Asami actually gave a fuck about school, and it was something she gave considerable effort in.

_When all this blows over, whether on good or bad terms, someone is going to get hurt if my grades slip._

Asami knew that was a little selfish. But at the moment, she really didn't care.

That was probably selfish too.

XXXXXXXX

Korra arched her back, hearing it crack. These past few practices have been killing her. Korra would be getting in more outside practice time, except that she has been studying, practicing airbending, and sleeping. And Korra knew that it was only going to get worse. Adding drama definitely was not something she wanted to add to the equation. Korra wondered if she could disappear for a few weeks. Take a load off, enjoy life, do whatever she wanted.

Now why can't life be more like that?

Well, Korra knew the answer. When you're the Avatar, life is filled with wonder and adventure. To bad on normal days it just sucked. But since complaining about it would do nothing, Korra instead threw her stuff in her gym bag and went to go change. Heading towards the door, she stopped when a silhouette block her way.

"Hey there Korra." It was Kuvira. Korra's stomach flipped. "Hey Kuvira. How was your first day at school?"

"Oh, it was alright. I'm still getting used to the layout of the building," Kuvira said as she came towards Korra. "I just stopped by to see if we could do some sparring."

"Sparring? I don't know Kuvira. I mean, I just got done practicing-"

"Oh come on. It'll be fun," Kuvira pouted, batting her eyelashes playfully. Korra knew that she really should be going, but maybe she would get a newer challenge out of Kuvira. And who know's. Maybe it will be fun.

"Sure. Let's spar a little. But I have to leave in like thirty minutes."

"That's plenty of time," Kuvira grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the bending-practice gym. Korra wanted to pull her hand back. Who did this girl think she was? Taking the Avatar's hand like it's candy. But then a memory came into Korra's head, a memory from Saturday, and Asami grabbing her arm. _Am I going soft?_

They got into the middle and prepared themselves. Korra then took initiative and threw the first clay disc, sending it super fast at Kuvira. The girl side-stepped and flung two disks back, nearly at the same speed. Korra took in a breath and bent backwards, watching as the projectiles hovered over her, and then slammed into the wall. Instantly back into her starting position, Korra took some water and froze it, holding it in her hand. But instead of throwing it, which it seemed Kuvira expected, Korra sprinted and shaped the ice around her two fists. Kuvira's eye's lit up in alarm and tried to back up. Korra, however, was already up in her business and threw two lightning-fast punches into the girls abdomen and right leg. Not hard enough to hurt, but with enough force to make a point.

Kuvira didn't seem to get the memo, though. The girl leaped back and launched a barrage of three disks, then another. Now it was Korra's eyes to light up, and she punched out three fireballs to destroy the first group, but had to take the brute force of the second. She let out a groan as she flew back, rolling on the ground. _Oh, it's on now bitch!_

Korra stood up and brought two tendrils of water to her arms, giving them a quick whip-like snap. Kuvira eyed her, then steadied herself. The Avatar just smiled.

Kuvira began throwing disks, one after the other. But Korra just swept them away, and slowly began walking towards her target. Kuvira started backing up, trying to get out of the range of her whips. She took one step, then another, and another, until she was nearly tripping over herself to get away. Korra laughed as she lashed out and wrapped up her leg and pulled her up to where she was standing. And Korra was still laughing when Kuvira side-swiped her legs out from underneath her, which led to Korra helplessly landing onto Kuvira.

The water dissipating from her arms, Korra looked down to see Kuvira's bright green eyes only inches from hers. Korra knew a blush was forming across her face. "I-I should really get going," Korra stammered.

Kuvira frowned. "Oh, well that's too bad. I was having a great time."

"I'm sorry," Korra stood up hastily. "Maybe we can do this again tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!" Kuvira smiled at her. Korra simply smiled, then sagged her shoulders. _This is getting complicated_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Asami was sitting at the small table out in the courtyard, sipping on her cup of coffee. She had called Nina and asked her to meet her here.

_I hope all of this goes well. _Asami thought as the blonde girl walked up. She wearing a pair of simple pants, and a low-cut t-shirt, which, though it wasn't showing much, made Asami blush. She felt like such a dork.

"Hello Asami. I'm so glad to see you again," she said while sitting down. Nina picked up a menu and ordered some food to the waiter that appeared. Asami cleared her throat and said. "Me too. I had such a great time yesterday."

"It was nice, to meet someone with just as much appreciation for fashion as I do."

"I thought the same way. I was sure that I wasn't just a red and black trench coat girl," Asami said. Nina laughed, her voice still making Asami's head swim. The girl had such a great voice, and was so fun to be around. But Asami wanted to hear Korra's approval of her, to hear her great jokes and sense of humor. _Just remember why you came here Asami. To see if this girl is actually willing to love you_.

"So, um, I called you here to see if we could get to know each other better," Asami stated. Nina flashed another smile and flipped back her hair. "Well, I suppose the first thing is that I go to Badgermole High School over in the south side of Republic City, where I am currently a Junior. What about you?"

"I go to Aangs Academy, where I too am a Junior."

"Alright, cool. Hobbies I'm into are reading, writing, and music. Not much into sports or science, but that doesn't stop me from trying to enjoy them."

Asami cleared her throat again. "Seeing anyone?"

"Oh, straight into the hard questions," Nina said, one eyebrow raising. When Asami didn't respond, Nina continued. "Well, I was seeing this guy a for a few months, but a couple of weeks ago we broke up. Apparently I was moving 'too fast' for him."

Asami was about ready to sigh a relief when Nina added. "And then there this one girl, but I ended it 'cause I just lost that feeling."

"Really? What happened?"

"She was just not willing to take me anywhere." Nina drank some of her coffee. "It was pretty boring."

"Huh, I bet it was," Asami muttered. The blonde girl looked at her and smiled. "But hey, at least I can hang with you now."

"Yeah." _Oh shit. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Liz555 for reviewing!**

**Hope you're enjoying the story.**

**So review!**

**Chapter Eleven: An Ocean of Emotions**

_Shit! I'm going to be late! _Korra ran out of the school, and hurried down a busy street. She had stayed too long practicing with Kuvira again, and now was going to be late meeting with Asami. Korra sprinted down the street, needing to get to the harbor. Korra huffed and puffed, her speed increasing with every step. As did her mind race faster with every step.

_How pissed is Asami going to be at me? Never being late before, maybe she'll let me off with a warning. Or maybe she'll be completely furious with me! And I might just cry. No, don't cry Korra. You're the Avatar, and you aren't scared in the face of danger. You'll handle this with a calm and rational voice, speaking smoothly and without fear or sass. Oh, face it Korra. Asami is just too adorable to not be apologizing down at her feet. Why does this always happen to me? Why? Man, I really did not need this today._

Korra finally got to the harbor and just dived right in, using her water bending to propel her along. After spanning the distance to get to Air Temple Island, Korra launched out of the water and quickly dried herself. Taking in a deep breath, and gaining her composer, Korra walked up to the main entrance.

Only to see Jinora sitting there.

"Jinora. Is Asami here?" Korra asked, probably sounding a little more like a nervous school girl than the Avatar. Jinora was reading, but when Korra walked up, she looked at her and her face….changed. "Yes, she's here."

"Where is she?" Korra looked around, "Is she mad at me?"

"She went to your room," Jinora then shrugged. "And if she's mad, well, you'll have to find out."

Korra nodded her thanks, and left to her room. Winding down some corridors, Korra stopped when she was in front of her door. Brushing back her hair, and quickly mentally punching herself in the gut, Korra pushed up the door. Asami was sitting on her bed, reading out of the textbook. Korra was closing the door when she watched Asami close the book, silently stand up, and face her.

"Look Asami, I'm sorry for being la-"

"For nearly an hour! You were nearly an hour late!" Asami almost shouted those sentences. Korra knew she deserved it, but she tried to finish her apology. "I know Asami. I am truly sorry, and I want to make it up to yo-"

"What were you doing anyway? I was worried sick, wondering why you weren't showing up. Five minutes in, I thought 'maybe she is just taking an extra long shower'. After twenty it was, 'so her practice is going over a little longer, and is taking a super long shower'. But at at forty I was like 'holy crap, she's dead and I'm going to just sit here until some some one comes in and says she's dead'." Asami took in a trembling breath. "I was just really worried. So forgive me for yelling, and we can go on to our lesson."

Korra, for once in her life, was speechless. _Worried? She was worried?! About me?! _Korra kept trying to process words to say, but nothing was coming out. So instead Korra went and turned on the radio, finding some music, and sat next to Asami. The engineer handed her a pencil as she got out her materials, and Asami silently began teaching her. And maybe around twenty minutes in, Korra had a thought. _Maybe she's forgiven me about the party_. So Korra whispered under her breath. "I was practicing with Kuvira."

"What?" Asami looked at her quizzically. Korra kept staring at her book when she said. "I was sparring with the new girl Kuvira, and I lost track of time. I am deeply sorry for worrying you."

Asami looked at her for a moment, then at the wall in front. "It seems Kuvira keeps stealing from me."

Now it was Korra's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

Asami shrugged and smiled slightly. "She took my dance from you. Now she's taking my time from you. Maybe you need to tell her to stop stealing."

Both turned to stare at each other, but when Korra began to reply, a slow song came on, and Korra had an idea. Standing up, Korra turned up the music and reached out her hand. "May I have this dance then?"

Korra wished she could have remembered that face forever. Asami looked stunned, scared, and absolutely delighted all at once. Without hesitation, she scooped up Korra's hand, and the two embraced in a slow, peaceful dance.

"See? I'm not some big scary jock. I'm just an average girl."

Asami laughed into her shoulder, and said. "You'll never be some 'average girl'. And I hope it stays that way." She added rather quietly

"I don't scare you then?"

"Oh, you petrify me."

"Well, you're pretty scary yourself, Miss Engineer."

"Shut up! I am not," Asmai cried out, trying to contain her laughter. But Korra just shook her head. "Yes you are. I mean, who would not be afraid of someone as smart, talented…...and pretty as you?"

She swore she heard Asami's breath catch, and Asami looked at her in the eyes. "You...think that about me?"

"I-Er-What I mean-you are a hell-of-a teacher." Korra knew her face was red. Asami blinked rapidly. "You're a great teacher yourself."

"And what have I taught you?"

"I don't know," Asami leaned in. "Now would be a good time to start though."

Now Korra wasn't a genius, but the message was clear. Korra ran a hand down Asami's cheek, and gently kissed her. _Well, I wanted to find out, and this seems to be the best way, if any. _

Asami seemed rather nervous, but went with it. Soon, the two had stopped dancing, and Korra was beginning to go a little harder. It was beginning to feel like Sunday's party, only all of the heat was between them. Memories flashed in Korra's mind, with two girls standing close to each other, feeling the taste of each others lips. Those emotions came hitting her like a rock. And Asami was putting back nearly the same level of intensity, and it wasn't long before Asami moaned into her mouth. "Oh, Korra."

"Oh Kuvira."

"What?"

Asami broke away and stared at her. Korra, realizing her mistake, tried stammering out what had happened. "Asami, listen, it was an accident."

But Asami was already leaving, her things in hand. "I knew you were just some player athlete."

The door slammed in her face.

_Fuck. My. Life._

XXXXXXX

Asami crept up the stairs like a chain was attached to her heart. For the second time, she cried all the home, every tear heavier than the last, and walked up to her room in something short of between shame and sorrow. Getting to her room, she closed the door rather softly, and just sat on her bed. But instead of the cascade of tears she had expected, the flow had stopped, and now her face was sticky with the last salty tears residue. Tired, Asami was unsure what to do.

_Strange. I feel…...incomplete. This is all wrong. I should be feeling miserable, but now I feel like…...I feel like I am granted the explanation I believe I deserve. But I don't want to rush on back. That would look desperate. Maybe-maybe some advice would help. Yes, some advice on this very touchy road will be beneficial. _

So, wiping at her eyes and throwing off her clothes, Asami made her way over to her telephone. Staring at the piece of paper next to it, Asami breathed for a few moments, then dialed the number for the second time.

It rang a few times before being picked up. "Hey Nina? Can we talk?" 


End file.
